Talk:Rhonor/@comment-33625976-20200114141729
Ah Parkercousineau some may have herd of him a truly ironic person in the tradelands community he dose not have discord and yet serves WCN the blue rose navy the ironwood assassins and some times Evan the nova navy. now first let’s just clear the fact that he Is not a crazy person in fact he is Evan a truly good leader sure his words may be a bit slurd at times but still he truly knows how to lead his troops into battle meny of those battles were with official navy’s well he was leading raids with the blue rose navy all of wich the blue rose navy has lost due to lack of support but the fact that these battles are near wins shows that his leader ship has a huge influence on the blue rose navy and the way he runs the blue rose navy is just uo you he runs a group with the blue rose navy called the federation of blue rose inw he is still working on but the way he informs fighter to run is by a system inwich members vote and pretty much lead the group which is extremely effective due to not requiring discord which does mess up communications true but still allows more flexibility within the group it allows plans that the blue rose navy to remain unexposed to the public veiw. Parker is more than we’ll known by nova navy members officers Evan the grand sea lord,he being Parker goes out of his way to serve nova navy Evan tho he has no discord and has even made acquaintances with the king of wight crest as I have seen Parker is someone you could call charismatic he also knows and can tell anything on the spot about tradelands he said in an interview with him “now I know for a fact some won’t believe this but I have memorized the tradelands wiki I know 85% of the questions asked to me about tradelands, ships,tools,glows ECT” the man has even made many quotes which he still has to state one of his most famous quotes is this “those who choose to cower than fight Even if defeat is inevitable is nothing but a disgrace and a coward compared to those whom accept a challenge no matter what Evan if defeat is certain because those who fight are respected the Blue rose navy in most aspects choose to fight to the last man.” And getting into his career in the blue rose navy he started as an officer as he showed that he can lead soon he earned admiral after a 2 in game day battle and after brave leader ship after the battle with egg may soon after that he was made regiment leader of the green rose regiment he leads newer troops into battle mostly attacking merchants and unofficial navy’s just like the blue rose navy,with that being said it truly shows how much of a good leader Parker is as a regiment leader and to him respect is everything he always shows respect to his leader fighter and those above him and to him his troops are more important than him he fights with them laughs with them and provides them with the proper equipment for battle at no cost Even if it cost him and any captured troops he pays for the ransoms. Now the main reason I make this article is because I do not think he gets the respect he needs he is one of the best men I have seen leading troops into battle lots. Of the time he is penny less from either helping a noob out helping a troop or giving gifts to nova navy members so what I propose is that if anyone reading this knows a very well known tradelands player or is one epicmon,chlasco Evan nahr please do a favor for this kind loving person and please make him recon used to the tradelands community and maybe help him make an ironclad or his prush federation house which has always been his dream because to this day he is still donating money and iron heck he Even gave frogboy 1000 iron and never got paid Even though he was not happy he let it slip either way. Thanks for reading I hope those who see this understand.